


Разделяя душ

by Azune_Wakana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azune_Wakana/pseuds/Azune_Wakana
Summary: Иногда делить номер в мотеле о своим братом может быть невыносимо, особенно когда дело доходит до того, чтобы делить душ. Когда Сэм решил нарушить одно из их устоявшихся правил, Дин захотел отомстить. И эта месть переворачивает их жизнь с ног на голову, меняя их взаимоотношения в такую сторону, которую они и представить не могли





	Разделяя душ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266697) by [MysticEmerald (feelskilledthefangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/MysticEmerald). 

Дешевые мотели и забегаловки при автозаправках были только лишь двумя вещами, к которым Винчестеры начали привыкать спустя годы. Просто то, к чему они приспособились, живя в дороге. Но то, что парни привыкли к подобному, не обязательно означало, что они наслаждались трудностями бесконечного путешествия. Они действительно мало, что могли изменить. Их постоянная надежда на поддельные кредитки и отсутствие постоянного дохода ограничивали возможности. Именно поэтому они часто застревали в захудалых мотелях и ели отвратительные разогретые буррито. Адаптация была ключом к их выживанию, и это означало, что им приходилось иметь дело с не самой желанной стороной — жить практически на улице. Сэм и Дин терпели то, чего нельзя было избежать, и довольствовались тем, что есть. К тому же не все было так плохо.

Сейчас, конечно, что-то одно было намного проще игнорировать, чем другое. Когда дело доходило до личного пространства, некоторые проблемы были более раздражающими и влияли на их повседневную жизнь. Самой неприятной была проблема с мотелями с почасовой оплатой и душевыми в них. Сэм и Дин могли терпеть комковатые подушки и неудобные матрасы. Черт возьми, они могли даже закрыть глаза на нерабочий кондиционер и тараканов, но холодный душ был той единственной вещью, к которой они никогда не привыкнут.

После возвращения с охоты они, чумазые, израненные и покрытые кровью или отвратительной слизью очередного монстра, желали только лишь одно — принять душ. Когда мышцы ломило от усталости, а все тело было покрыто ранами, они стремились ощутить струящуюся по коже горячую воду. Это помогало им расслабиться и избавиться от напряжения после охоты.

К их большому неудовольствию иногда вода в их мотеле становилась холодной еще до того, как хоть один из них успевал вымыться, и второго ожидал ледяной душ. Чтобы избежать недовольство они сократили лимит пребывания в ванной до пяти минут. Но иногда это не работало. То, что горячая вода заканчивалась через семь минут, не было странным. Несмотря на их попытки, один успевал принять горячий душ, а второму доставалась ледяная вода.

Когда они были детьми, принять душ было еще сложнее — тогда их было трое. Отец научил их мыться, как в армии, чтобы сберечь горячую воду, но это расслабляло так же, как и холодный душ. Часто случалось, что все разговоры Сэма и Дина сводились к спорам, кто пойдет первым.

Аргументы в спорах становились все более необычными, а в некоторые дни их терпение и вовсе истончалось. Спустя столько лет они составили график, в котором они расписали по дням, кто идет в душ первым. В сравнении с другими методами, этот работал отлично. Но каждое правило, конечно же, имело свои исключения. Их правила могли меняться в зависимости от того, кто хуже пах или кто был покрыт отвратительными внутренностями монстра.

Порой их график окончательно нарушался, когда один из них решал побыть упрямым мудаком и принять душ вне зависимости от очереди. Подобное обычно заканчивалось плохо, и зачастую кто-то потом щеголял как минимум фингалом.

Сегодня был как раз тот самый день, когда их воспитанность сходила на нет.

Было три часа ночи, когда они ввалились в номер, оба грязные и потные, кровь покрывала все открытые участки кожи, мышцы высказывали протест от каждого сделанного движения. Они выслеживали неуловимого шейпшифтера, который использовал свои способности, чтобы получать наследство от богачей. Он убивал людей, принимал их форму и обчищал их счет в банке, переходя к следующей жертве. Все попытки его поймать принесли много неприятностей, и, конечно же, шейпшифтер отказался сдаваться без боя. Вдобавок ко всему этому Сэм и Дин обзавелись несколькими новыми порезами и ушибами. В конце концов Сэму удалось дважды выстрелить в монстра серебряными пулями. Первым выстрелом он промахнулся, попав твари в плечо, причиняя ему адскую боль. Вторая пуля попала прямо в сердце и заткнула вопли шейпшифтера. Казалось, что все прошло успешно, пока Дин не поскользнулся и не упал в огромную лужу со сброшенной кожей монстра. Слизь под ним издала хлюпающий звук, и Дину захотелось немедленно проблеваться. Когда он встал, вся эта мерзость заскользила по его телу, и ему пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на это. Жижа покрывала его липким слоем и стекала с него мокрыми отвратительными струйками. Дин обычно не обращал внимание на то, что покрыт внутренностями монстра, но кожа шейпшифтера вызывала у него отвращение.

Сэм же нашел эту ситуацию довольно забавной и сообщил брату, что остатки шифтера остались у него на щеке. Его смех быстро превратился в протестующий вопль, когда Дин подошел к нему и размазал слизь, покрывающую ладонь, по его щеке и рубашке. С тех пор Сэм был угрюмым и злым. Обратная дорога прошла в молчании и недовольстве.

***

Когда они вернулись в мотель, Сэм тут же направился в ванную. Дин даже возразить не успел, как он заперся там.

— Какой же ты мудак, Сэм, — зло прорычал Дин. Он чувствовал, как остатки твари текли по его коже, пока он стоял по ту сторону двери и колотил в нее.

— Сегодня моя очередь, Дин, — отозвался Сэм. Не нужно было видеть его, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот ухмыляется. Дин был готов его прибить.

— Я надеру тебе задницу, когда ты вернешься, — пригрозил он. — А еще я собираюсь сесть на твою кровать, Сэм.

Когда зашумел душ, в Дине вскипела ярость. От злости он схватил свой телефон и бросил его в стену, оставляя на ней царапину, но Дина это совсем не обеспокоило. Он был грязный, а Сэм решил включить сучку. В подобной ситуации были свои правила — негласные, но все же их стоило бы уважать. Сэм умел становиться занозой в заднице, когда хотел, но даже для него это было слишком низко.  
Дин стиснул зубы, раздумывая, что делать, пока Сэм не соизволит вылезти из ванной. Сначала он решил посидеть на его кровати и размазать слизь шифтера по простыне, как он и предупреждал. Но потом он понял, что это не самый лучший план. Сэм просто мог занять кровать Дина, оставив ему испачканную. Это было хреново.

Дин бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь, будто хотел им пронзить Сэма, и не важно, что тот этого не мог видеть. После секундных размышлений он решил, что не позволит Сэму принимать важное решение. Если тот хотел быть придурком, то в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. Дин ни за что на свете не полезет сегодня в холодный душ — он сегодня был не в том настроении.

При помощи развитого годами практики навыка взлома Дин вскрыл замок на двери ванной и бесшумно вошел внутрь. От пара воздух казался тяжелым и плотным, оседая на коже и обволакивая теплом. Чтобы жар не исчез, Дин тут же закрыл дверь. Он замер на мгновение, убеждая себя, что заходит так далеко только для того, чтобы проучить Сэма и научить его уважению. В конце концов Дин отбросил свою гордость и подумал: «К черту все». Сопротивляться соблазну горячей воды было невозможно. К тому же он не раз видел своего брата голым. Было довольно сложно соблюдать границы личного пространства, когда вы постоянно живете бок о бок. Если у Сэма появится какое-то недовольство, то это уже его проблемы. Может, хоть это научит его соблюдать правила.

Дин в мгновение ока сбросил свою одежду, оставив ее валяться на полу липкой и грязной кучей. Он был счастлив избавиться от отвратительной ткани. Его вещи были полностью испорчены и с большой вероятностью окажутся в мусорном ведре. Слизь шейпшифтера практически не отстирывается.

Когда одежда была откинута в угол, Дин отдернул шторку душа и залез к брату.

— Двигайся, придурок, — проворчал он.

Сэм от аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности, размахивая кулаками, чтобы ударить Дина, но чуть не поскользнулся в процессе. Дин поймал напуганного брата за локоть, не давая ему упасть.

— Боже, Дин! — зло воскликнул Сэм, вырывая руку из хватки. — Какого хрена?

Он пытался прикрыть руками пах, глядя на Дина с фирменным стервозным выражением лица и покрасневшими щеками. Весь его вид был более, чем истеричным. Несмотря на неловкость, Дин мог заявить, что маленькая месть того стоила. Можно было сказать, что Сэм был больше потрясен, чем раздражен вторжением. Все-таки личное пространство было одной из границ, которую они никогда не переходили. Они много вещей делили на двоих, но душ не был одной из них.

Дин с упрямством вызывающе посмотрел на брата. Он, смакуя момент, не отводил взгляд от Сэма, даже не пытаясь прикрыться. Вместо этого он занял более устойчивую позу, скрестив руки на груди. Дин гордился тем, чем его наделила природа, и не собирался прикрываться в присутствии брата.

— Дин, серьезно, что с тобой такое? — не успокаивался Сэм, его взгляд скользнул к паху Дина и моментально вернулся обратно. — Сейчас же свали отсюда!

— Хрен тебе, Сэмми. Я весь в слизи шифтера и ни за что не полезу в холодный душ, — стоял на своем Дин. — Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе пережить это?

— Какой же ты мудак, Дин, — хмуро процедил Сэм.

— Кто бы говорил, сучка, — огрызнулся Дин. — Сам сваливай, если тебя это так беспокоит.

— Я первый зашел, — возразил Сэм, как будто ему пять лет, а не тридцать один.

— А я был вторым, — парировал Дин, опускаясь на тот же уровень детского сада. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем, и он не собирался проигрывать.

Какое-то мгновение Сэм глупым взглядом смотрел на Дина, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Когда Дин даже не пошевелился, чтобы уйти, Сэм сдался. Он знал, что бесполезно пытаться выгнать Дина. Его брат умел быть упрямым, когда хотел. Если бы они поспорили подольше, то Сэм, он был уверен, нашел бы аргументы, но сейчас у него был не тот настрой. Все, что хотел Сэм — успеть вымыться до того, как закончится горячая вода, выпить одну или две бутылки пива и завалиться спать. Он мог смириться с не особо комфортной ситуацией.

Дин не смог сдержать самодовольную ухмылку, догадавшись о решении брата по его взгляду. Он знал, что выиграл. По крайней мере сейчас. Дин протиснулся мимо брата, чтобы встать под горячие струи воды. Сэм бросил в его сторону сучный взгляд, но все же отодвинулся в сторону, уступая Дину место. Они развернулись друг к другу спинами и оба стали мыться в молчании. Никто из них не говорил это вслух, но и Сэм, и Дин были рады теплой воде, несмотря на неловкость.

***

Второй раз, когда они вместе принимали душ, произошел уже по инициативе Сэма.

После того раза никто из парней не обсуждал произошедшее. Это было из того разряда вещей, которые они молча поклялись не вспоминать. Но это не значило, что это исчезло из их мыслей.

Спустя два дня после инцидента от ужасного напряжения между ними чуть ли не звенел воздух. Оба стали еще более раздражительными и резкими, чем обычно. Их терпение очень быстро исчерпывалось. Сэм был уверен, что этот совместный душ был корнем всех их проблем, но они до сих пор отказывались это обсуждать.

Прямо сейчас Дин был в ванной. Он влетел туда после того, как наорал на Сэма за то, что тот накрошил чипсов на его кровати. Сэм закатил глаза на высказывания брата. Когда Дин понял, что тот его даже не слушал, он сбежал, бормоча что-то про душ.

Сэм фыркнул про себя. Дин бывает слишком вспыльчивым. Когда дверь в ванную захлопнулась, Сэм наконец-то оторвался от своего занятия. Он был полностью увлечен компьютером, отыскивая информацию по новой охоте, как вдруг к нему в голову пришла коварная идея.  
Дин всю неделю вел себя, как сучка, и Сэм решил, что брат заслуживает расплаты. К тому же Сэм не был доволен тем, что Дин вломился к нему в душ. Сейчас была очередь Сэма показать брату, насколько хреново бывает, когда кто-то нарушает твое личное пространство. Он знал, что это была глупая затея, но все же проигнорировал здравый смысл.

До того, как он осознал, что делает, Сэм уже взламывал замок в ванной. Его пальцы дрожали, когда он стаскивал с себя одежду, бросая ее на пол. Сэм сделал глубокий и равномерный вдох, не настолько уверенный в себе, как Дин тогда, но он собирался сделать это, несмотря ни на что. Сэм отдернул шторку в сторону и забрался в душ, пока не передумал.

Подняв взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на брата, Сэм застыл в ужасе. Он мог видеть только покрытую веснушками загорелую спину, но Сэм замер от того, что Дин делал. Дин стоял, сгорбившись и уперевшись рукой о стену, в другой он, очевидно, держал член, медленно дроча себе.

Сэм услышал собственный сдавленный вздох, когда Дин, почувствовав чужое присутствие, развернулся к нему, его полные похоти глаза округлились от неожиданности. К удивлению Сэма, брат не выразил никакого протеста. Его рука все еще неподвижно лежала на члене, а он просто смотрел на Сэма, наблюдая, как его щеки заливал яркий румянец смущения.

В какой-то момент Сэм подумал о том, чтобы отступить и притвориться, что ничего не было. Оглядываясь назад, он начал осознавать, что это была его худшая идея. Но его бунтарская натура дала понять, что если он сейчас уйдет, то Дин выиграет. Сэм не позволит этому пошатнуть свою упрямую решительность. Он должен был быть готов к подобному, когда входил.

Дин все так же смотрел на Сэма, приподняв брови, желая посмотреть, как поступит тот в такой ситуации. Он видел, насколько красным было лицо Сэма, и знал, что пар в ванной не был этому причиной. Сэм упрямо посмотрел Дину в глаза, прежде чем отвернуться. Он ни за что отсюда не уйдет. Вместо этого он пригнулся, отодвигаясь от Дина, чтобы они оба смогли уместиться. Дин довольно фыркнул, нагло ухмыляясь, и отвернулся от Сэма. Он сделал шаг назад, чтобы брат тоже смог встать под душ.

Как только Сэм залез под воду, он с ужасом осознал, что Дин продолжил дрочить. Какой-то частью своего разума Сэм надеялся, что Дин не станет продолжать, но его брат был невыносим. С большой вероятностью он делал это для того, чтобы еще больше смутить Сэма. Сэм закусил губу и притворился, что ничего не происходит, и он не слышит звуки, как кожа трется о кожу, когда Дин скользил рукой по своему члену.

Сэму почти удалось не замечать это. Но Дин продолжал издавать эти звуки, резко выдыхая и тихо постанывая от удовольствия, что было сложнее игнорировать. Вскоре, несмотря на здравый смысл, это начало заводить Сэма. Он мог чувствовать, как возбуждение скручивает его яйца даже когда он неудачно попытался успокоиться. С каждым сдавленным вздохом Дина сэмов член становился все тверже.

Сэм пытался убедить себя, что это неправильно — возбуждаться от стонов брата, но его член как будто обрел свой разум. Живот Сэма горел огнем, когда его член истекал смазкой, умоляя о прикосновении. Он пытался сдерживать свое желание так долго, насколько это вообще было возможно, но в конце концов Сэм сдался. Его член истекал смазкой и подрагивал, стоило ему только сжать его в широкой ладони. Сэм не смог сдержать хриплый стон, сорвавшийся с губ от прикосновения. Это было приятно.

Сэм услышал, как за его спиной сдавленно выдохнул Дин. Этот звук отличался от других, он был еле слышен из-за шума воды, но Сэм мог с уверенностью сказать, что брата это тоже возбуждает. Сэм знал, что Дин всегда был немного извращенцем, а эта ситуация только доказывала это.

Дроча себе, Сэм изо всех сил старался представить себя рядом с соблазнительной и красивой женщиной с большой грудью, но Дин уже успел полностью занять его мысли.

Дыхание Дина стало тяжелым и прерывистым, когда тот был близок к разрядке. Мысли Сэма, оставившего попытки представить кого-то еще, сосредоточились на каждом издаваемом братом звуке. Он до боли закусил губу, когда услышал, как Дин кончил с низким и протяжным рычащим стоном. После этого Сэму ничего не стоило кончить следом. Он балансировал на краю еще с самого начала, а хриплые стоны Дина только сильнее провоцировали.

Когда они оба отошли от оргазма, то продолжили мыться в абсолютном молчании. Горячая вода уже практически закончилась, и парни закончили принимать душ так быстро, как только это возможно, молча отправившись спать. Никто не упоминал то, что произошло в ванной. Они оба продолжили притворяться, что ничего не было.

***

Несмотря на их нежелание обсуждать или даже признавать, что они принимали душ вместе, они продолжили это делать. Никто из них не собирался говорить, что этот метод стал очень эффективным. Сейчас они стали спорить намного меньше и оба пребывали в лучшем настроении с тех пор, как могли принимать горячий душ.

В такие моменты они не разговаривали. Они двигались, как будто в танце, отмывая себя, и это стало обычным ритуалом. Иногда они дрочили в душе, отвернувшись друг от друга, а иногда только лишь мылись, чтобы сразу же лечь спать.

Со временем Сэм захотел большего. Испорченная и порочная часть его жаждала прикосновений Дина. Он хотел, чтобы грубые и мозолистые ладони скользили по его коже, притягивая его ближе. Больше всего Сэм хотел почувствовать мягкие губы брата на своих. Они были пухлыми, будто созданные для поцелуев, Сэм мог возбудиться только лишь от одной мысли о них. Он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимание на бурлящие в груди чувства, но чем больше он игнорировал их, тем сильнее они становились.

Дин тоже захотел большего, но беспокоился, что может отпугнуть Сэма, заговорив об этом. Вместо этого он смирился со своими чувствами и сосредоточился на ласкающих слух звуках, которые издавал в душе его брат.

Дин хотел провести языком по загорелой коже брата, хотел узнать, каков Сэм на вкус, и хотел потеряться в стонах и вскриках, срывающихся с его губ. Глубоко в душе Дин хотел быть единственным, кто будет причиной этих прекрасных звуков. Дин представлял, каково это — запустить пальцы в длинные волосы Сэма и притянуть его за них ближе к себе. Дин до боли хотел все это.

Чтобы сдерживать себя, Дин начал отстраняться от Сэма. Тот тоже пытался проводить время подальше от брата. Оказаться в одной комнате на продолжительный период стало невыносимым для них обоих. Напряжение росло, и оба Винчестера были уверены, что сойдут с ума, если ничего не изменится. Даже их совместный прием душа, который должен был расслаблять, причинял только дискомфорт и напряжение.

Разумная часть Сэма хотела прекратить эти странные совместные купания, чтобы напряженная атмосфера между ними исчезла. У менее разумной стороны были свои планы. Эта сторона заставляла Сэма желать, чтобы это все не заканчивалось, заставляла хотеть поцеловать брата без всяких слов.

В реальности же Сэму нравилось делить душ с Дином. Становилось все сложнее и сложнее сопротивляться желанию прикоснуться к блестящей от воды коже брата. Он уже не так уверен, что отказ от совместного душа поможет справиться с этим напряжением. И было понятно, что никто из них не станет говорить об этом — Винчестеры не были специалистами в обсуждении чувств. А пока они не поговорят об этом, напряжение никуда не исчезнет, Сэм был уверен.

В глубине души Сэм и Дин знали, что если ничего не изменить, то результаты могут быть катастрофическими.

***

Сэм был один.

Дин ушел около пятнадцати минут назад, пробурчав, что захватит пива и еды. Сэм знал, что это всего лишь предлог, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго сбежать из мотеля. Им обоим нужно было время побыть одним, они и так уже слишком долго находились в одном помещении.

Они снова начали ссориться из-за ерунды. Сэм даже не мог вспомнить причины. Он немного выпил и не мог припомнить, почему они снова взбесились. Находиться рядом становилось невыносимо. Сэм начал беспокоиться, что Дин скажет, что с него хватит, и просто бросит его. После того, как он забрал его из Стэнфорда, Сэм не скоро осознал, что не хочет больше оставлять брата одного. Да, когда-то он мечтал об обычной жизни, жизни без охоты. Но зачем нужна такая жизнь, если рядом нет брата? Он никогда не будет по-настоящему счастлив. Дин был постоянной опорой в его жизни, но Сэм начал замечать вставшую между ними стену.

Сэм поднялся на ноги и подошел к холодильнику, достав из него последнее пиво. Он еще не был пьян, чтобы дать чувствам вырваться наружу. Сэм с легкостью открыл крышку и сделал большой глоток. Только после этого он заметил, насколько тихо без Дина. Они жили бок о бок, и у них практически никогда не было времени побыть наедине с собой. Раньше хотя бы в душ гарантировал им личное пространство, но сейчас и оно было занято.  
Выпив половину бутылки, Сэм поставил ее на край стола и улегся на кровать, уставившись на пятна на потолке. Он закинул руки за голову и позволил мыслям течь в свободном направлении. Сэм попытался без особых успехов провести размытую черту между собой и своим беспокоящим мысли и тело влечением к своему брату.

Это было странно. Раньше Сэму было сложно терпеть Дина, когда тот был рядом, но когда его не было, то его отсутствие ощущалось глубокой дырой в груди. Сэм не был уверен, готов ли заглянуть глубже к себе в мысли и чувства, бушующие в его голове. Сэм задумался, может все это напряжение между ними было лишь признаком клаустрофобии. У них не было никакого дела на примете, и обоим не терпелось поохотиться. Может, если Сэм найдет им новую охоту, то станет лучше? Надеясь на положительный исход, Сэм схватил ноутбук и погрузился в поиски. Возможно, им всего лишь нужна работа, чтобы выплеснуть весь накопившийся стресс.

Через двадцать минут Сэм остался с пустыми руками. Ни поблизости, ни далеко не было никакого дела, как будто все монстры внезапно решили отдохнуть от убийства людей. Это раздражало. Сэм зарычал от злости и залпом допил остатки пива. Все было напрасно. Он захлопнул ноутбук и бросил взгляд в сторону двери в ванную. Ему нужно расслабиться, прежде чем он начнет рвать на себе волосы. Дина не было уже сорок пять минут, так что Сэм решил, что тот просто катается где-то или вовсе завалился в бар — все-таки он был уже немного пьян, когда уходил.

Мельком посмотрев на дверь номера, Сэм резко встал и рванул в ванную, запирая за собой дверь. Он чувствовал, как его плечи расслабляются, когда полилась вода. Пар быстро наполнил комнату, и Сэм разделся. Короткий стон сорвался с его губ, когда он подставился под струи воды.

Вода приятно стекала по телу. Было странно принимать душ одному, но затуманенные алкоголем мысли успешно успокоили его измотанные нервы. Так было гораздо проще. Он на самом деле любил принимать душ с Дином, но напряжение портило все удовольствие. Оно было похоже на незримые разряды электричества, проскакивающие в воздухе и грозившие поджарить их, если они вдруг прикоснутся друг к другу.

Сэм забылся в приятном ощущении горячей воды. Он даже не попытался начать мыться, просто сосредоточился на барабанящих по телу струях. Его даже не волновало, что он потратит всю горячую воду, он просто хотел, чтобы это теплое и оглушающее чувство длилось вечно.

Из мирного состояния его выдернул щелчок замка на двери ванной. Он понятия не имел, как вообще смог услышать этот звук сквозь шум воды. Может, потому что в глубине души он ждал этого, гадал, присоединится ли к нему Дин.

Сэм не открыл глаза, позволяя воде стекать по лицу, пока Дин шлепал босыми ступнями по полу. Внезапно ему стало интересно, что будет делать Дин, если Сэм скажет ему уйти. Он уйдет или все же присоединится? Он уже собрался сказать Дину свалить и дать ему принять душ в одиночестве, но слова застряли у него в горле. Сэм на самом деле хотел, чтобы брат остался. Это была больная одержимость, и Сэм об это знал. Он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать.

Когда шторка отдернулась в сторону, Сэм как обычно отвернулся от Дина. Он внезапно почувствовал прилив энергии, скопившейся в груди. Сэм чувствовал тепло тела Дина, хотя брат его даже не касался. Он закусил губу, борясь с желанием развернуться и насладиться красотой мокрого и обнаженного тела старшего брата.  
Из мыслей его выдернули сильные и теплые руки Дина, неожиданно обвившие его за талию. Его кожа была мокрой и скользкой. Сэм с трудом сдержал стон наслаждения от долгожданного прикосновения рук Дина. Когда мысли догнали ощущения тела, Сэм резко распахнул глаза. Он начал вырываться, протест уже готов был сорваться с его губ. Что, черт возьми, делает Дин? Это было так неправильно. Они не должны это делать. Они так долго отказывались прикасаться друг к другу в душе, а сейчас Дин просто обнимает его. Это, должно быть, просто грязные фантазии. Так ведь?

Все слова протеста, которые Сэм собрался высказать, встали поперек горла, когда влажные губы Дина коснулись его шеи сзади. Мысли Сэма как будто замкнуло. Его глаза закатились от удовольствия, бесстыдный вздох вырвался наружу, когда Дин оставил на коже небольшой засос. Ощущение прижимающегося к нему Дина было невероятным. Его жаркий рот посылал волны дрожи по телу Сэма. Он с трудом мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз с кем-то спал, но с уверенностью мог сказать, что еще ничьи губы не были так хороши. Дин прикусил кожу на плече Сэма, достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль. Но зубы тут же заменил горячий и широкий язык брата, успокаивая боль в поврежденной коже. Руки Дина все еще покоились на талии Сэма, а его пальцы скользили по влажной коже.

Прикосновения брата были настойчивыми и уверенными, легкими, на грани со щекоткой. Сэм обнаружил, что навалился на Дина, чтобы усилить прикосновение кожи к коже. Это то, чего он так жаждал. Он хотел Дина во всех смыслах, и сейчас ничто не сдерживало его чувства.

— Дин… — простонал Сэм имя брата, будто это было его спасением. Когда его голос нарушил молчание, Сэм напрягся и замер. Он забеспокоился, что его голос вывел Дина из транса, и тот мог в любую минуту выйти из ванной и оставить его навсегда одного. Но Дин не убрал руки, не отодвинулся. Он прижался еще теснее. Все вокруг как будто исчезло, весь мир Сэма сократился до ощущений, как Дин дразнил его. Остались только они вдвоем.

Сердце Сэма подпрыгнуло к горлу, когда руки Дина скользнули ниже по животу. Он опустил взгляд, наблюдая, как длинные пальцы Дина обхватили его член. Сэм застонал от удовольствия, тут же закусывая губу, чтобы сдерживать себя. Его глаза закатились сами собой, когда Дин начал двигать рукой в мучительно медленном темпе. Дин сводил его с ума, его грубые и мозолистые пальцы лениво скользили по всей длине. Колени Сэма подогнулись от того, как большой палец Дина прошелся по щелочке на головке, срывая еще один стон с его губ.

— Мне нравятся твои стоны, — прошептал Дин на ухо Сэму. — Даже не представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь.

Дин впервые сказал хоть что-то с тех пор, как зашел в душ. Его голос был низким и хриплым, полный желания и невысказанных обещаний. Сэм чувствовал запах алкоголя, исходящий от брата, но он знал, что брат вполне трезв, чтобы рассуждать здраво, но все же он был немного пьян, чтобы перестать себя сдерживать.

— Пожалуйста, Дин… — просил Сэм, подаваясь в руку брата, подгоняя его двигаться быстрее. Сэм хотел больше. Ему нужно было. Дин его дразнил, желая увидеть, насколько близко к краю он сможет подвести Сэма.

— Ты не представляешь, как давно я хотел это, детка, — промурлыкал Дин. Его голос сочился медом, сладкий, как сахар, проникая в самое естество Сэма. — Было сложно держать руки при себе, когда ты мылся так близко. И наконец-то больше не смог сдерживаться. Ты сводишь меня с ума, Сэмми.

Сэм задрожал, несмотря на горячую воду, струящуюся по его телу. Он чувствовал себя будто в огне, все его тело горело от чувства, так долго копившегося внутри и наконец-то вырвавшегося наружу. Он, как и Дин, слишком долго сдерживался, а сейчас все само собой разрешилось. Сэм не хотел, чтобы буря страсти и желания в нем исчезала. Сэм хотел большего. Он хотел все, что Дин только мог ему предложить.

— Я т-тоже, Дин, — выдохнул Сэм. Его голос был сбивчивым и хриплым. — Я хотел это… Хотел тебя… так давно.

Дин низко и протяжно простонал на ухо Сэму, прежде чем прикусить его. Он потерся щекой о шею Сэма, и длинные влажные волосы брата тут же прилипли к коже.

— Я знаю, — порочно прорычал Дин.

Сэм повернул голову, чтобы заглянуть Дину в лицо. Его глаза озарились похотью и озорством, когда он игриво ухмыльнулся.

— Ты разговариваешь во сне, когда думаешь о чем-то серьезном.

Сэм почувствовал, как покраснело лицо, но на этот раз не от возбуждения. Он думал, что перерос те старые привычки, но, как выяснилось, от некоторых не так легко избавиться. Он уже не первый раз говорил во сне. Когда они были детьми, Дин постоянно его дразнил за это. Он перестал разговаривать во сне во время учебы в Стэнфорде, но все началось заново, когда они снова стали охотиться.

Прежде чем Сэм открыл рот, чтобы встать на свою защиту, Дин промурлыкал:

— В самый первый раз, когда это произошло, ты терся о простыню и стонал так горячо и жадно, издавал такие прекрасные звуки. Ты даже начал умолять, стонал, чтобы тебя раскрыли и втрахали в матрас. Было сложно просто слушать, как ты отчаянно хочешь этого.

Сэм стыдливо втянул голову в плечи. Он не сомневался в правдивости слов Дина. Он был смущен тем, что слишком много сказал во сне, но то, что Дин завелся из-за него, было самым возбуждающим фактом.

Ладони Дина скользнули по спине Сэма, двигаясь ниже и останавливаясь на его округлых ягодицах. Сердце Сэма подскочило к горлу. Пальцы Дина впились в упругие мышцы и потянули назад, прижимая к его твердому члену. Сэм закусил губу и сильнее прижался к мускулистому телу брата.

— А когда ты кончал, то простонал мое имя. — Голос Дина был откровенно порочным. — Твой голос был хриплым, но я никак не мог ошибиться в том, что услышал.

Пальцы Дина скользнули между ягодиц Сэма, потирая сжатые мышцы. Сэм подался назад, чуть ли не скуля, когда Дин надавил подушечкой пальца, пробуя, но не проникая внутрь.

— Знаешь, что еще, Сэмми? — низко и таинственно прошептал Дин, его голос был практически не слышен из-за льющейся воды.

— Пожалуйста, Дин, — простонал Сэм. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дин поторопился и наконец-то вошел в него. Сэму казалось, что он умирает. Ему это было необходимо, как воздух.

— Когда ты простонал мое имя, я кончил, — прошептал Дин. — Даже не прикасаясь к себе и запачкав джинсы.

И тут же он протолкнул палец в тело Сэма.

— Блядь! — вскрикнул Сэм, насаживаясь на растягивающий его палец. Его мышцы горели, но это было приятно. Ноги Сэма практически не держали его, Дин сводил его с ума.

Мысли Сэма зациклились на том, что Дин кончил без рук. Дин «Мистер Король Секса» Винчестер кончил от того, как его брат стонал его имя во сне. И Сэм был тому единственной причиной.

Сэм представлял, о какой ночи говорил Дин. Тогда ему впервые приснился тот мокрый сон. Он чувствовал тогда смущение и стыд, проснувшись с испачканными спермой штанами. Было поздно, и Сэм был уверен, что Дин спал. Он помнил, как проскочил в ванную, молясь, чтобы брат не проснулся. Но, судя по тому, что Сэм сейчас услышал, его старания пропали впустую.

Мозг Сэма отключился полностью, когда он потянулся рукой за спину, обхватывая Дина за затылок. Его длинные пальцы вцепились в короткие волосы у основания шеи брата, притягивая его ближе. Дин понял намек очень быстро и снова занял свой рот, лаская загорелую кожу шеи Сэма. Его пальцы протиснулись дальше, сгибаясь и проникая глубже. Везде, где касался его Дин, горело огнем. Тело Сэма дрожало от ошеломляющих ощущений.

Дин чувствовал напряжение, растущее в огромном теле брата. Он довольно ухмыльнулся от представившегося ему вида. Сэм плавился под его прикосновениями, он принадлежал только Дин и больше никому. Сэм был его. Дин ухмыльнулся в изгиб шеи Сэма и оставил на коже еще один засос. Все должны знать, кому принадлежит Сэм. Он был уверен в этом. Когда Сэм был готов, Дин добавил второй палец. Он начал медленно раскрывать его, нащупывая пальцами нужную точку. Дин хотел, чтобы брат получил столько удовольствия, сколько вообще возможно.

То, что он нашел простату, он узнал сразу. Брат издал самый прекрасный стон, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы. Сэм под его прикосновениями был послушным, как глина, и Дин все ближе подводил брата к самому краю.

Сэм потянул короткие чувствительные волосы у основания шеи Дина. Его тело снова прошил разряд электричества, когда тот задел ту самую точку. Сэм не был неопытным, он экспериментировал в колледже, но ни с кем не было подобного. Сэм был уверен, что никто бы не смог доставить такое удовольствие.

— Ну же, Дин, — практически проскулил Сэм, умоляя. Ему нужно было почувствовать брата в себе еще пять минут назад. — Я готов, Дин. Просто сделай это.

— Что сделать? — вкрадчиво спросил Дин, вытаскивая пальцы. Сэм простонал от ощущения пустоты. — Что ты хочешь, Сэмми?

— Хочу тебя в себе, — умоляюще простонал Сэм.

— Ты должен сказать это, Сэмми. Что ты на самом деле хочешь, чтоб я сделал? — дразнил Дин с низким смешком.

Сэм с силой прикусил нижнюю губу, когда руки Дина соскользнули с его тела. Он хотел было запротестовать, но остановился, услышав отчетливый щелчок крышечки шампуня. Сладкая дрожь предвкушения прокатилась по телу Сэма, когда он только представил, что будет дальше. Сейчас они с Дином думали на одной волне.

Дин уткнулся носом в спину Сэма, когда его скользкие пальцы коснулись уже растянутого входа. Они проникли совсем чуть-чуть, но напряжение Сэма увеличилось до максимума. Сэм был настолько возбужден, что было больно. Это было так грязно, порочно и неправильно, но в то же время Сэм не мог избавиться от ощущения, что это так правильно. Сэм балансировал на границе с животными инстинктами, его тело умоляло о большем, желающее получить от Дина все, что ему нужно. Дин всегда знал, что нужно Сэму, но все равно сначала хотел услышать его желания вслух.

— Трахни меня, Дин. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — прорычал Сэм, чувствуя, как в крови вскипает адреналин.

Сэм слышал резкий вздох и сдавленный стон своего брата. Дин тяжело дышал у него за спиной, вытаскивая пальцы из его тела.

— Черт возьми, детка, ты чуть не заставил меня кончить до того, как мы начали, — промурлыкал Дин хриплым голосом.

— Ну же, Дин, — нетерпеливо проскулил Сэм.

Попытки Сэма были вознаграждены, когда Дин ухватил одной рукой его бедро, направляя свой член. Сэм слышал, как стук его сердца отдавался в ушах, когда крупная головка скользкого от пены члена Дина прижалась ко входу.

— Хватит уже дразнить меня, придурок! — прошипел Сэм, подгоняя брата продолжать.

— Блядь, детка, ты так сильно меня хочешь, — промурлыкал Дин на ухо брата. — Не беспокойся, Сэмми, я позабочусь о тебе, дам все, что тебе нужно.

Сэм даже не успел ничего ответить, чувствуя, как Дин толкнулся вперед. Его член мучительно медленно погружался в него дюйм за дюймом. Он чувствовал, как он заполняет его. Дин давал ему время привыкнуть. Сэм успокоил дыхание и расслабил мышцы. У Дина был немаленький член, и Сэма прошибла дрожь от одной только мысли об этом. Возможно, у него был небольшой фетиш по поводу размера.

То ощущение, насколько сильно член Дина растягивал его, не давало Сэму полностью погрузиться в мир удовольствия. Он чувствовал, как будто его тело было создано для члена Дина. Они слились вместе в единое целое. Сэм был эгоистичен и хотел заполучить все, что предложит ему Дин. Больше никому нельзя обладать таким Дином, только Сэму. Он хотел насадиться на него, но руки брата крепко держали его бедра, контролируя ритм.

Все тело Сэма горело от удовольствия, когда Дин толкался все глубже и глубже. Когда боль утихла, горячий разряд наслаждения импульсом прошелся по его нервам. Его пульс зашкаливал, и он слышал только шумящую в ушах кровь.

— Какой тесный, Сэмми, — простонал Дин в плечо Сэма. — Блядь, ты лучший.

— Я готов, Дин, — выдохнул Сэм, краска залила его щеки. — Тебе не нужно быть таким осторожным, я не сломаюсь.

— Не хочу сделать тебе больно, — ответил Дин.

— Ты и не сделаешь. Я готов, — настаивал на своем Сэм надтреснувшим от желания голосом.

Сэм чувствовал, что Дин сомневается, но он поверил Сэму на слово и более настойчиво задвигал бедрами. Он плавно подавался назад и снова толкался внутрь, полностью входя в тело Сэма.

Они оба застонали в унисон от резкого движения. Если до этого Сэм чувствовал себя заполненным, то это не входило ни в какие сравнения с тем, как Дин погружался в него на всю длину. Жжение все еще ощущалось, но дискомфорт полностью исчез под последовавшей за ним волной удовольствия.

Сэм не в первый раз принимал в себя член, так что знал, на что способен. Сэм знал, что ему нравится, и ему нравилось это жжение в самом начале. Он экспериментировал в колледже и помнил, каково быть снизу, хотя с последнего раза прошли годы. Сэм хотел, чтобы им обоим было приятно, он не хотел, чтобы Дин все время беспокоился о том, чтобы не причинить ему боль. Он знал, что брат больше никогда не прикоснется к нему, если будет уверен, что сделал Сэму больно.

— Ты в порядке, Сэмми? — озабоченно спросил Дин. Одной рукой он скользнул с бедра Сэма по его спине, успокаивающе поглаживая его кожу.

— Все хорошо, Дин, — прошептал в ответ Сэм, сквозь стиснутые от удовольствия зубы. — Просто двигайся, прошу тебя. Я сказал, что не сломаюсь. Я хочу этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Терпение Дина закончилось быстро. Он слышал правду в словах Сэма. Дин никогда не сможет оградить Сэма от того, что он хочет. По крайней мере, надолго. Сэм чувствовал, как бедра Дина плавно задвигались, прижимаясь к его бедрам. Член Дина скользил в нем, посылая волны удовольствия. Он все еще щадил Сэма, не торопясь и давая привыкнуть, но это было не то, что хотел Сэм. Прямо сейчас он желал, чтобы Дин прижался к нему, загоняя в него свой член, заявляя на него свои права.

— Ну же, Дин, трахни меня по-нормальному! — вызывающе прорычал Сэм. — Покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь этого. Ты сказал, что дашь мне все, что мне нужно, так сделай это. Я хочу.

Эти слова смогли пробиться в упрямую, затуманенную похотью голову Дина. Вызов в голосе Сэма, сочетающийся с желанием сделать его счастливым, заставили Дина отбросить все сомнения. Он сжал обеими руками бедра Сэма, удерживая его и до синяков впиваясь пальцами в кожу. Сэм подался вперед, опираясь о стену. Трахаться в душе было не так-то просто, чем ожидалось, и Сэм хотел быть уверен, что они не упадут, когда Дин основательно взялся за дело.

Сэм закусил губу, когда Дин подался назад, оставляя внутри него только головку. Он уже начал чувствовать, что она вот-вот выскользнет из него, как Дин резко толкнулся обратно. Громкий шлепок кожи о кожу вырвал из горла Сэма крик наслаждения. Под веками взорвались фейерверки, когда Дин зарычал у него за спиной. Он не дал Сэму ни секунды оправиться от шока, снова повторяя свои действия. Толчки Дина набирали скорость и становились все более и более уверенными с каждым движением бедер. Сэм царапал пальцами стену, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть. С таким темпом он не был уверен, как долго будут держать его ноги. Если Дин так продолжит, то Сэм совершенно точно окончательно расплавится и соскользнет на пол вслед за водой из душа.

Состояние Дина практически не отличалось от Сэма. Брат был таким горячим и тесным, сжимал мышцами его член и сводил с ума. Как будто Сэм был создан, чтобы принимать его в себя. В его мыслях осталось только идеальное тело Сэма под его прикосновениями. Чувства Дина сузились до ощущения, как сильно и хорошо Сэм сжимается вокруг него. Он и мечтать не мог, что такое когда-либо случится. Это была та недостающая деталь, о которой Дин даже не догадывался. До этого момента Дин был рад тому, какой была его жизнь, но сейчас понимал, насколько пустой она на самом деле была. Он задался вопросом, как он вообще раньше жил без этого.

Дин прижимался ртом к спине Сэма, оставляя горячие засосы, где только мог достать. Он хотел оставить на Сэме свои метки, чтобы они оба помнили, чем тут сейчас занимались. Главным желанием Дина было показать всем, что Сэм принадлежит кому-то. Сэм принадлежит ему, и никто его у него не отберет.

Дин скользнул руками по узкой талии брата, нащупывая возбужденный член брата. Он хотел почувствовать, как приятно ощущается на ладони вес его твердого члена. Дин хотел запомнить каждый дюйм тела Сэма и зафиксировать это в своей памяти. Он хотел чувствовать его всего, хотел показать Сэму, как он его обожает и насколько он ему важен.

Член Сэма дернулся в хватке брата, его бедра подались вперед навстречу движению руки. Дин дрочил ему сильно, позволяя себе насладиться звуками, которые издавал Сэм.

Сэм опустил голову, зажмурив глаза и стиснув зубы, чувствуя, как тают остатки его самоконтроля. Слишком много всего происходило, казалось, что все его нервные окончания оголились от такого сильного напряжения. Проникающий так глубоко член Дина и его рука, дрочащая Сэму, заставляли его пальцы на ногах поджиматься. Сэм чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он взорвется, оргазм был уже близко. Сэм даже не знал, чего ожидать. Дин всегда хвалился, насколько хорош он в постели, и Сэм сейчас сейчас с уверенностью мог сказать, что брат не преувеличивал.

Член Сэма истекал смазкой, но льющаяся из душа вода смывала доказательства их грехов. Сэма хватило ненадолго, чтобы сдерживать себя и не начать толкаться в руку Дина, его бедра двигались рефлекторно, желая получить все, что давал ему Дин. От движений Сэма их позиция сменилась, и теперь член Дина входил в него под правильным углом.

С очередным толчком Дин попал по простате Сэма, что тот чуть ли не упал от прошившего его нервы электрического разряда. Нескончаемый поток ругательств полился изо рта Сэма, все его тело охватила дрожь. Его волосы полностью вымокли, длинные кончики липли к лицу и лезли в глаза. Обычно он бы попытался убрать выбившиеся пряди назад, но сейчас ему было откровенно все равно. Его стоны могли бы возбудить мертвеца, и он был уверен, что все соседи знали, чем они тут занимаются.

— Вот так, Дин, я сейчас… — простонал Сэм сквозь стиснутые зубы и прижался к Дину задницей. — Я сейчас кончу… Сделай так еще.

Дин хрипло дышал, Сэм чувствовал, как тяжело вздымается его грудь. Густой пар заволок ванную, затрудняя дыхание и оседая на разгоряченной коже. Сэм был уверен, что если оглянется назад, то увидит потемневшие от желания глаза Дина и ярко выделяющиеся на покрасневшей коже веснушки.

— Хочу слышать тебя, детка. — Голос Дина был низким и хриплым, едва контролируемый остатками разума. — Хочу услышать эти прекрасные звуки, когда я заставлю тебя кончить.

Сэм простонал в ответ, зажмуривая глаза от того, как голос Дина пронизывал его вместе с волнами удовольствия. Сэм уже был близок, настолько, что было больно. В его животе бушевало пламя, его мышцы сокращались и подрагивали от приближения оргазма. Удовольствие обрушилось на него девятым валом, и Сэм готов был закричать — настолько ему было хорошо.

В этот момент Дин открыл для себя величайшее удовольствие. Он готов был бесконечно наблюдать, как брат разрывается от наслаждения. Он хотел увидеть, как Сэм отпустит себя, как его упрямство разлетится на осколки, превращаясь в блаженство и счастье. Дин хотел слышать стоны и крики, срывающиеся с губ Сэма, хотел чувствовать, как его тело содрогается под ним. Что более важно, Дин хотел быть единственным, кто заставляет Сэма выглядеть вот так. Это было лучше, чем кусок пирога или щелчок затвора, лучше, чем вид очередного демонического отродья, отправлящегося в ад, лучше рычания движка Импалы. Дин готов был делать это каждую ночь и ни за что бы не устал от этого.

Дин выругался от открывшегося перед ним вида широкой спины брата. Его узкие бедра напрягались и дрожали от переизбытка ощущений. Он готов был поклясться, что в один день он уложит брата на кровать и медленно раскроет его, дразня и играясь с ним, чтобы в совершенстве изучить его тело. Дин хотел покрыть каждый дюйм твердого мускулистого тела Сэма жаркими поцелуями.

Прямо сейчас все ощущалось горячо, грязно и невероятно сексуально. Дин чувствовал напряжение и желание в теле Сэма, нуждающееся в выходе, мог видеть это в изгибе его спины и слышать в тяжелых выдохах и стонах. Рука Дина задвигалась быстрее, задавая жесткий темп и вызывая у Сэма слабость в ногах. Ему не терпелось быть тем, кто заставит Сэма кончить. Дин хотел доставить удовольствие брату. Забота о Сэмми всегда была его работой, и Дин не находил никаких различий. Это был всего лишь еще один способ позаботиться о младшем брате.

— Кончи для меня, Сэмми, — низко и пошло проурчал Дин. — Отпусти себя, детка.

Это и подвело Сэма к краю. Ощущение прокатилось от пальцев на ногах вверх, заставляя мышцы сокращаться, прошивая позвоночник. Жар скопился в его животе, переполняя его, когда оргазм накрыл его с головой. Его член дернулся, когда он кончил. Длинные струйки спермы залили его живот и руку Дина. Дин крепко держал его, чтобы тот оставался стоять на ногах, когда под его веками рассыпались от оргазма искры. Сэм все еще мог чувствовать, как Дин покусывает и втягивает в рот кожу на его шее, оставляя отметины, которые сойдут только через несколько дней.

Вода смыла сперму Сэма раньше, чем он отошел от оргазма. Он чувствовал себя, как желе в руках Дина, дрожа и хватая ртом воздух. Каким бы уставшим он не был, он чувствовал, что стресс и сексуальное напряжение, которое было между ними ранее, наконец-то исчезло.

Отдышавшись, Сэм понял, что член Дина все еще был в нем, такой же твердый. Дин еще не кончил, и Сэм с уверенностью мог сказать, что брат старается сдерживаться, чтобы не ошеломлять Сэма излишними ощущениями. Сэм почувствовал себя виноватым. Он совершенно потерял рассудок от возбуждения. На дрожащих ногах он оттолкнулся от Дина, и его член свободно выскользнул из него, оставляя после себя пустоту. Дин разочарованно простонал, и Сэм развернулся к нему лицом. Щеки Дина раскраснелись, его глаза были огромными и темными от возбуждения. Его взгляд горел страстью и желанием, когда их глаза встретились.

Взгляд Дина скользнул к губам Сэма и обратно. Сэм завороженно проследил, как его язык прошелся по влажным губам. Когда они снова посмотрели друг другу в глаза, Сэм увидел во взгляде брата немую просьбу о поцелуе. С легкой улыбкой Сэм наклонился и обвил руками шею Дина, притягивая его ближе и осторожно целуя.

Они целовались размеренно, пытаясь подстроиться под ощущения чужих губ. Но это продолжалось недолго. Вскоре Сэм целовал Дина жестче, провоцируя и умоляя о большем. Язык Дина скользнул по нижней губе Сэма, прося впустить его внутрь. Сэм приоткрыл рот, позволяя Дину вести. Его горячий и влажный язык исследовал рот Сэма, вылизывая небо и посылая дрожь по всему телу.

Дин схватил его за плечо и осторожно развернул его, прижимая к стене душевой. Холод плитки заставил Сэма зашипеть, что дало Дину шанс углубить поцелуй. Их языки сплетались вместе, заставляя Дина стонать в рот Сэма. Сэм не мог сказать, как долго они целовались, шаря руками по телу и потираясь друг о друга. Оба жаждали любви, стараясь наверстать упущенное.

Когда Дин начал тереться о ногу Сэма, он вспомнил, что тот еще не кончил. Яйца Дина, скорей всего, уже разрывались от напряжения, но от даже не жаловался, что для него было необычно. Сэм хотел сделать Дину приятно и заставить его расплавиться от удовольствия. Его ноги все еще дрожали от недавнего оргазма, но его это не волновало. Он разорвал поцелуй к неудовольствию Дина. Тот выглядел так, будто собирался притянуть Сэма обратно, но потом понял, что будет дальше.

— Не беспокойся, я не забыл о тебе, — поддразнил Сэм и обхватил ладонью налитой член брата. Дин толкнулся ему в руку, ухмыляясь, но его взгляд был полон любви и обожания.

Сэм чуть подтолкнул его, чтобы тот стоял, не давая воде из душа заливать его лицо. Он посмотрел в лицо Дина и потерялся в его зеленых глазах. Он был прекрасен. Его короткие светлые волосы потемнели от воды, глаза сияли от удовольствия и предвкушения. Вода стекала по его телу, собираясь в маленькие капельки, которые будто не желали соскальзывать с такого идеального тела. Сверкающие струйки скользили по его груди, и его кожа блестела под скудным освещением мотельной ванной.

Сэм знал, что пол в душевой очевидно грязный, но прямо сейчас его это не волновало. Единственное, о чем он мог сейчас думать — как доставить Дину удовольствие. Сэм хотел заставить защитную маску Дина треснуть, он хотел быть тем единственным, кто заставит брата отпустить себя. Сэм хотел видеть новую, интимную сторону Дина, даже ту, которую он спрятал от всего мира. Было эгоистично просить так много, но Сэм ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он должен знать все о своем убийственно красивом, сильном и вездесущем брате. Сэм хотел все.

Дин проследил затянутым пеленой похоти взглядом, как брат опустился перед ним на колени. Сэм протянул руки и сжал бедра Дина. Его длинные пальцы впились в кожу, когда он приблизил лицо к члену Дина. Тот прикусил припухшую от поцелуев губу, чувствуя, как дыхание Сэма щекочет кожу. Сэм замер, угадывая момент и глядя на Дина сквозь длинные ресницы. Он так горячо выглядел, вот так стоя на коленях. Дин все еще не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Он протянул руку и запустил мозолистые пальцы в длинные мокрые волосы Сэма. Сжав их, он слегка потянул за них, вырывая у Сэма стон. Дин изогнул бровь и потянул снова, получая тот же результат. Похоже, Сэму нравилось, когда его дергали за волосы. А малыш-то вырос. Дин не знал, почему этот факт так сильно его завел, заставляя колени подогнуться.

Адреналин бушевал в крови Дина жидким пламенем, пока он ждал, когда красивые губы Сэма обхватят его член. Его сердце бешено билось в грудной клетке, и он сильнее сжал пальцами волосы брата. Дин чуть ли не выпрыгнул из кожи, когда его член обхватил горячий рот. Одним движением Сэм заглотил его до самого основания, утыкаясь носом в завитки волос в паху.

— Блядь, Сэмми, твой рот… — простонал Дин, сильнее дергая волосы Сэма и борясь с желанием кончить прямо сейчас. Ему хотелось продержаться как можно дольше, чтобы проверить, на что еще способен прекрасный рот Сэма.

Дыхание Дина тут же сбилось, легкие горели, превращая выдохи в сдавленные всхлипы, когда Сэм сглатывал, сжимаясь горлом на члене Дина. Сэм мог заставить любую порнозвезду нервно курить в сторонке с таким-то ртом. Размеренно двигая головой, он скользил мягким языком вдоль всей длины, уделяя внимание чувствительному местечку под головкой. Дину пришлось высвободить одну руку, чтобы вцепиться в стену, удерживая себя на ногах. Замедлившись, чтобы сделать вдох, Сэм не выпустил изо рта головку члена, посасывая кожу и слизывая проступившую горьковатую смазку. Язык Сэма подразнил дырочку на головке, сильнее вжимаясь кончиком и заставляя бедра Дина дернуться вперед.

— Так сильно хочешь меня, да, Дин? — протянул Сэм, оставляя короткие и дразнящие поцелуи на члене Дина. — Такой твердый для своего младшего брата, так жаждешь почувствовать мои губы на своем члене.

— Я сейчас кончу, Сэмми, — застонал Дин. Он готов был умолять, если бы это заставило Сэма обхватить губами его член.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, Дин, — пропел Сэм, обхватив пальцами член Дина и дроча ему, пока говорил. — Теперь моя очередь заботиться о тебе. Сейчас я дам тебе все, что тебе нужно, то, о чем ты боялся меня попросить. Я дам тебе все, что ты захочешь, просто скажи.

— Бля-ядь, — простонал Дин от потока пошлых слов, произнесенных его младшим братом. Дин был возбужден до предела, и желание сводило на нет все его здравые мысли. — Хочу… Хочу трахнуть твой прекрасный рот, Сэм. Хочу кончить тебе в горло.

Сэм предвкушающе облизнул губы, изогнувшиеся в коварной улыбке.

— Запросто, — усмехнулся он, вновь обхватывая член Дина возбуждающе горячим ртом.

В этот раз Дин не смог удержаться, подаваясь бедрами навстречу. Головка его члена скользнула в горло Сэма, но он тут же остановился, чтобы не причинить брату боль. Но у Сэма были другие планы. Он обхватил бедра Дина, заставляя его оставаться на месте. Он втянул щеки, расслабляя челюсть, чтобы дать Дину доступ к своему рту. Сэм спрятал зубы, его язык выписывал непонятные фигуры на чувствительной коже. Дин убрал руку со стены, снова запуская пальцы в мокрые волосы Сэма. Теперь он свободно толкался в его рот, позволяя животным инстинктам завладеть его разумом в погоне за неизбежным оргазмом. Сэм под ним мурлыкал и постанывал, посылая вибрации по всей длине члена. Яйца Дина поджались раньше, чем он того хотел, его мышцы задрожали, когда он кончил в рот Сэма. Жадно глотая, Сэм выпил все, выдаивая досуха. Даже после того, как Дин кончил, Сэм все еще держал во рту его член, пытаясь выжать из него еще немного спермы.

Ощущения были слишком острыми, и он выскользнул изо рта Сэма с приятным влажным звуком. Дин кончил Сэму в рот. Когда он встретился в ним взглядом, Сэм смотрел на него своим щенячьим взглядом. Он провел языком по губам, пытаясь уловить остатки вкуса спермы. Дин понятия не имел, как брат может делать такие грязные вещи с невинным лицом. Этот взгляд его когда-нибудь убьет.

Потянув Сэма за локоть, Дин жадно поцеловал его. Он чувствовал солоноватый привкус своей спермы во рту Сэма, оседающий на его вкусовых рецепторах. Раньше он думал, что это отвратительно, но это внезапно заводило, его член предпринял попытку возбудиться снова.

Они настолько были увлечены друг другом, что не заметили, как вода стала холодной.

Когда они закончили принимать душ, то завалились в обнимку на одну из кроватей, распаренная спина Сэма прижималась к горячей коже на груди Дина. Плавное дыхание брата щекотно шевелило короткие волоски у основания шеи Сэма, и он не мог сдержать легкую улыбку. Лежащий у него за спиной Дин тоже улыбался, пока тот не видел.

Никто из них не обсуждал то, что произошло в душе. Они никогда не подтверждали вслух, что они теперь в отношениях, и даже не пытались об этом говорить. То, что было между ними, не требовало слов, это было негласное правило, проверенное временем. Сэм и Дин прошли этот путь сквозь месяцы и годы. Пройдя через все, что на них свалилось, они стали больше, чем просто братья, они были созданы друг для друга, неразделимы и привязаны друг к другу до самой глубины их души.


End file.
